Daughter of D
by Inazuma Shoni
Summary: Just like Garp had done with Rodger, Smoker also made a promise to Luffy: If he were to ever die and leave behind a child, he would raise it just like Garp had done with Ace, Smoker made this promise never actually expecting to have to fulfill it, but just one knock on his door in the middle of the night changed everything, FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE PLZ READ!
1. Prologue

_**Full Description: Just like Garp had done with Rodger, Smoker also made a promise to Luffy: If he were to ever die and leave behind a child, he would raise it just like Garp had done with Ace, Smoker made this promise never actually expecting to have to fulfil it, but just one knock on his door in the middle of the night changed everything. 17 years have passed since that day which gave birth to the child of D, and now his promise is almost fulfilled, there's only one thing left for him to do, let her go…**_

**Now, as I'm sure all of you know I aint much for prologues, so I'll sum this up nice and quick, also, I don't really know how to jam all this info into prologue format sooo….**

**Anyways, here were the ages of the Straw hats plus Smoker, my Oc, Bex, and Luffy's "Wife" seventeen years ago:**

**Luffy: 23**

**Natsumi: 25**

**Ray: 27**

**Zoro: 25**

**Sanji: 25**

**Nami: 24**

**Robin: 34**

**Brook: 94 (Yowza!)**

**Ussop: 23**

**Franky: 40**  
**Chopper: 21**

**Smoker: 40**

**Bex: 30**

**Just so you know, Natsumi is an Oc from "Fresh Start" a fanfiction written by yours truly, for those of you who hasn't read it, it's one of those normal person gets sent to the OP world stories, although when Natsumi (Commonly known as Natsu) arrives she finds she has the power to manipulate shadows and darkness to her will, but its not a devil fruit ability, though I'm telling you now, Natsumi doesn't end up with Luffy in that story, I just needed a kick ass Oc with a cool personality act as Luffy's "wife" (- doesn't know what else to call it)**

**Any other important info I need you to know before I give you the actual Prologue:**

**-Luffy did become King of the Pirates, however after his 'death' the new era of pirates began, the rest of his crew is alive and well, all living on a man-made island constructed so it won't show up on radar or log pose, they do not know where Luffy hid the one piece, he only ever told Natsumi and Zoro - they don't know where Natsumi is and Zoro refuses to tell them.**

**Now for the prologue:**

It was a frigid December night, the temperature was easily below zero - which was quite rare for the small autumn island Smoker called home, he had decided to take a leave of absence from the marines to return home for a short while to visit his family which he hadn't seen in easily five years.

He sat on a large leather armchair in his living room in front of the fire, his feet propped up on a leather footstool, two thick cigars poking out of the right side of his mouth, a strong blizzard raging just on the other side of his home's thin walls, leaving him and everything else quite chilled.

A knock on his door soon caught his attention, he grumbled something under his breath as he stood and pulled on a coat then hastily opened the door, wanting to get it over with and return to the warmth of the fire as soon as possible. He looked around, nothing, then and object in his peripheral vision caught his eye, a tall slim silhouette just limping out of sight, bloodstained footprints in the snow leading away from his door to where the figure now stood. He was about to step outside to investigate, when his foot brushed up against something on his doorstep.

He looked down, his eyes widening, it was a small basket overflowing with blood speckled blankets that were coated in a thin dusting of snow, just peeking out of a small hole in the mass of blankets and cloth was a small sleeping face, a baby, tucked into the side of the basket was a thick white envelope, on it a few bloody fingerprints along with the words 'Smoker' scrawled sloppily on the front, not knowing what else to do Smoker gingerly picked up the basket and brought it back inside, setting it down in front of the fire, he then bundled on a few more layers and ran back out into the snow, following the trail of red footprints and blood speckle snow as far as he could, but then it just ended, as if whoever they belonged to had just disappeared into thin air.

He then returned to his home, pulling the envelope out of the basket and ripping it open, inside were two other envelopes and a letter, one envelope addressed to 'My darling child' the other addressed to 'Robin' he unfolded the letter and read it slowly, taking in every word, though most were unreadable due to droplets of blood that had fallen onto the paper.

_Dear Smoker,_

_My name is Nagato K. Natsumi, I am the mother of this child, but it seems it is also time for you to fulfill the promise you made to Luffy, I wish I could stay with her, but I can't, even though I'll probably survive these wounds - *Splotch of blood* - need to take care of her, she has no name, I hope that's okay, but it's kind of hard to think of one when your bleeding out - *Smeared Splotch of Blood* - 17th birthday, you must give her the other letters and tell her who she is, until then I want you to raise her as your daughter and let her lead a peaceful life._

_I know it's a lot to ask, but please, please Smoker, take care of my baby for me, and if not for me, for Luffy, for the promise you made so long ago, even if you never meant to live up to it, please… - *tear stain* - burn this letter, no one can find it._

That was it, Smoker re-read it several times to make sure he had read correctly, Luffy…dead…this child…his…it was all too much for him to take in, but after a moment he felt his hand curl into a fist, crumpling the paper before angrily tossing it into the fire, he blew out a long trail of smoke as he ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do, he would without a doubt live up to his promise, but how he would do it was a completely different matter in and of itself…

A few months later~

Smoker had gotten a surprisingly restful sleep that night, the baby wasn't like others, it was…well, quiet, he was seriously starting to wonder if really was the child of Monkey D. Luffy, though he could defiantly see the resemblance, the same round face and cute features, not to mention the appetite, even though the baby was defiantly off breast milk she still ate like she had never eater before in her life.

Though it wasn't long before he realized he was defiantly going to need some help, as much as he tried to keep his island from finding out about his "Daughter" he would need take her out of the house eventually, even though he had kept her a secret until the winter season was over he needed to take her to a friend for some help.

It was an average day on the fall island, the leaves still stuck to the trees though they were all shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown, as they also littered the ground, in each yard was several piles of such leaves. Smoker tucked the sleeping child into a large roomy woven bag, so that anyone on the outside wouldn't see the child, though she was still comfortable.

He sighed as he walked down the drab streets then approached a small white house with sky blue shutters that was surrounded by a white picket fence, on it were many signs, "Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again." also, "Is there life after death? Trespass and you will find out" he sweatdropped, he would clearly have to ask her to take that down if the child was going to be living here.

He pushed the gate open and walked across the law and up the front steps, then rang the doorbell, nothing, he rang it again, then just to piss her off, he rang it once more before an angry voice from inside snapped, "I'M COMING DAMN YOU!"

And with that the door swung open to reveal one of Smoker's childhood friends, and one of the strongest women he knows, Morgan V. Bex, her long silky black hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants. "Oh, it's only you…" she yawned, turning and walking back inside, leaving the door ajar so that Smoker could follow.

He did and they soon found themselves in her rather old fashion living room, sky blue couches with white silk curtains and light grey rugs with creamy yellow flower print wallpaper, it always reminded him of an old persons home, but if he ever told her that bad things would happen. She plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed a slice of cinnamon toast off of the plate that sat on the coffee table to her right, after devouring she slice and half a glass of orange juice she cleared her throat and slung one arm over the back of the sofa, "So Smokey old pall o' mine, what brings you hear on this fine day?" she asked while Smoker felt his eyebrow twitch at his old nickname.

"I need some…help…" He said meticulously, he knew, one slip up, and he would be kicked right outta there, Bex cocked an eyebrow while giving him a wave of her hand as if to say, "Go on." Smoker cleared his throat and reached down into the bag, gently picking up the four month old and coddling the now giggling baby, "I need you to help me raise my daughter!" he blurted quickly, god, this was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done!

Bex practically chocked on her own spit, then after composing herself she smirked, "When did you become a daddy?" She said slyly, obviously amused by the situation after overcoming her initial shock.

Smoker scowled at her, "About four months ago…I would like to avoid the topic of how I got myself into this predicament, all you need to know is that her mother is long gone and I have no clue what I'm doing." he grumbled, feeling the heat rise to his face.

Bex just smirked at him and motioned for him to hand her the child, which he did, she gently took the child into her arms and rocked her back and forth, if anyone was suited to raise a child it was Bex, she used to be an orphan, and after being put in the foster system as the oldest she basically adopted all of the younger children, including the babies.

Bex took a while to study the child, she was pudgy and pale with short dark brown hair, she had electric green eyes that actually appeared to glow, though she only wore a small black piece of fabric that had been sewed in a rather mediocre fashion in order to serve as clothes, Bex was both enchanted by the adorable baby as well as curious. "Fine, I won't ask any questions, I think it's safe to assume you brought her here because you need to return to the base soon." Bex mused.

"Yeah." Smoker replied, Bex then patted the child on the head, "So, what's her name?" Smoker froze, right, he was supposed to name her, he had been thinking, but none of them felt right, but almost as soon as she asked the perfect name came to mind.

"Her name is Nagato D. Cana." Smoker replied, he had simply chosen a suiting first name then took her mother's last name and father's middle initial, but as he promised to Luffy, on her seventeenth birthday her name would be rightfully changed back to Monkey D. Cana…


	2. Chapter 1: Best Birthday EVER

Cana walked quickly down the empty hallway, her wavy waist long brown hair bouncing up and down as her flip-flops clicked against the tile floor with every step. This was her first time away from her home island and she was already lost, she stopped and scoffed as she came to a T in the hallway, stopping and looking down each one before giving up and heading back to reception, she really didn't like asking for directions, it made her feel like an idiot, but she would have to push back her preferences if she wanted to find her destination without losing her mind.

It looked as if the receptionist from before was on break, a new one sat there and looked at her as she walked back in, "Excuse me, I'm a bit lost, do you know where I could find an-" she paused and looked at the scrap of paper in her hand, "Admiral Smoker?" She questioned.

The man looked at her perplexed, she didn't look like a marine, or an ally, so why was she looking for one of the most powerful marines in the world, he took in her face, she was short and tan with silky brown hair, her eyes were an electric lime green and glowed ever so slightly, below her left eye was a small horizontal scar with two vertical lines. Her lips were naturally pink and full, coated in the smallest layer of clear lip-gloss that allowed her to show of a small brown freckle on the right side of her top lip.

He then looked to her chest, which he couldn't help but notice. She wore a red silk, sleeveless button up vest that only reached to about two or three inches above her belly button due to the fact that the fabric had to contain her impressive double d chest. For pants she wore short light blue denim shorts that were tied with a yellow silk sash, though they dipped down far enough that you could see the V below her stomach, for shoes she wore a pair of old straw flip-flops, if anything, she looked like a pirate.

He then smirked to himself, he had always labeled Smoker as the kind of guy who liked younger girls, but to actually justify his suspicions? "I'm sorry Miss he isn't in right now, can I take your name for when he returns?

"Sure, just tell him that Cana stopped by, oh, also, I've also got a portable transponder snail, here's the number, make sure to give this to him as well." she said, pulling a small slip of paper out of her back pocket and sliding it onto the front desk, before sighing and running her fingers through her hair, "Jeeze, he asks me to come all the way out here the least he could do is be here, I haven't seen him since, like, three years ago~" She grumbled before thanking him for his help as she walked out.

She walked down the street hands stuffed in her pockets, her neck length bangs flopping off to the right side of her face as she looked in the shop windows, she had never left her home island, Fall-leaf, and top of that had never seen such a big place, it was much bigger than Amber Village, so this was what a town looked like, she always assumed towns and villages were the same, but now she clearly saw there was a big difference. She whistled as she passed a ship upgrade store with a big shiny golden cannon in the window.

She always envied pirates, free to come and go as they pleased, free to see the world, she had always wanted that freedom, and she wanted to become a pirate even more, when she was a little girl she was always talking about being queen of the pirates, but she knew how much trouble it would cause for her father if she were to become a pirate, so she pushed her dream to the back of her mind, she hadn't so much as though about becoming a pirate in three years, but there it sat, intact in the back of her head, always threatening to resurface, it took every ounce of restraint to walk past the shop, she couldn't have it, no matter how much she wanted it.

She sighed as she moved on, giving the shop one last sorrowful glance before turning into the inn and pub across the street, where she had rented out a room when she arrived on the island, this time her father and her had compromised, instead of him coming all the way from the new world's marine H.Q. they would meet 3/4 and 1/4. I'm sure you can assume who had to go the farthest, yep, her father.

Cana had crossed over from the North Blue to the East Blue and right now she was about four or five islands away from the red line, the strip of land that separates the grand line from the North blue, the next island over from Shiko Island was Orange Town, peculiar name for an island she though, since it was in no way, shape, or form a town, not to mention one that was orange.

She walked across the bar completely ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles that were thrown her way until she walked up a staircase in the back and up to a cat walk that was wrapped around the walls of the pub, a door every few feet, she walked until she reached room 13, yeah, it was an unlucky number, but did she care? Not one bit, she thought it might make her stay on Shiko island more exciting.

She stuck the key in the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open simultaneously summoning a loud creak from the old wooden door, she walked in and closed it forcefully and went down the door, locking every single latch and chain that she had installed that morning, if there was one thing she had learned from her father it was to never let her guard down, besides, she didn't trust the drunks and barflies that resided below her.

She set her keys down on the rickety desk in the corner and plopped herself down on her bed, causing another large creak along with a loud crack as she felt the bed tilt off to the side, one of the legs must have broken off…again…she scoffed and rolled her eyes, she would fix it later, why? because this was the best she could afford, she was absolutely broke, so broke that she had to stowaway on a cruise ship while hiding in a barrel for weeks, occasionally sneaking out to steal scraps of food, just to get here.

After a few minutes she managed to drown out the sounds of the pub and drift into a deep sleep, waking up a few hours late to a loud crashing below her that was easily ten times louder than the usual noise of the pub, she sat up and shook the sleep away and grabbed her keys and stuffed them in her pockets then after unlocking her door and then re-locking it she crept quietly down the staircase to see what all the commotion was about.

As soon as she reached the bottom she scoffed and rolled her eyes, it was only a typical bar fight, she leaned against the wall, snatching a mug of beer of the table of a man who was to into the fight to notice, she took a long swig and savored the taste, she hadn't had some since her mother had gone out drinking and was drunk enough to offer her some, not remembering her strict, "No drinking until your 40" rule, and that was nearly a year ago.

But her attention was drawn away from her beer when a chair smashed against the wall next to her, causing her to jump and drop the mug, though it didn't splash on her, the shattering of the glass was surprisingly loud enough to draw some attention to her. Cana's eyes narrowed, they had officially pissed her off, but instead of going back to their fight and leaving her alone so she could cool off they just had to start talking to her, thus giving her somewhere to direct said pissyness.

"Ohh, did the girly spill her drink?" One man asked in mock sorrow as Cana felt her eyebrow twitch, "Gee were really sorry big boobs, if you want we'll buy you another one." another said, though she could practically feel the perverted intentions rolling off his tongue, her eyebrow twitched once more as her mouth stretched into a very pissed off smile.

"Come one babe, don't you know how to talk?" The first one mused, Cana was one more derogatory remark away from snapping and going ape-shit on all of them. She pushed herself away from the wall and began towards the door, attempting to mildly control her rage.

"Hey! Bitch! I'm talking to you!" The second man roared, Cana then heard a loud snap, oh right, that was her last bit of self-control being broken and tossed into the fire, why, because those two drunken idiots had just done all of Cana's five ultimate do-not-ever-do-unless-you-hate-life no-no's:

1) Spill her beer

2) Call her girly

3) Call her boobs big

4) Call her babe and/or ask her to drink

5) Call her bitch

Cana was normally a very bubbly, laid back girl, there were only ten known ways to piss her off, and these poor souls were about to learn they had just figured out one through five out the hard way. She spun on her heels and sent them a glare that caused them to flinch, there was a blur of red and she was standing before them, her hair wafting through the air around her as if it were floating, its usual color long gone and replaced by a fiery red, her eyes glowing a bright yellow, there was another blur, her hand was around the first man's neck, lifting him into the air despite the fact he was much taller than her, "Rule one: Don't mess with my drink." she said coldly. She jerked her arm to the side and released, sending the man through the wall, "Rule number two, don't call me girly."

She shifted her attention to the second man who made a move to run, she exhaled, a small puff of black drifting out of her mouth, there was a ripple in her hair, the air shifting as her hair turned black, her eyes glowing electric blue as she outstretched her hand, and flicked her wrist up, the man suddenly went flying straight into the air, breaking through the ceiling as he wailed loudly, "Rule number three: don't EVER call my breasts big." she warned, then without even turning she pointed at the first man who had slowly pulled himself out of the broken boards. She tilted her wrist and pulled her finger towards herself, the man flew out of the rubble and towards her freezing only a millimeter before her hand.

"Do you know what happens when you play with fire?" she asked, he flinched as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, she man broke into a cold sweat as he cleared his throat before opening it, but before he could muster his voice he burst into flames, here hair red and her eyes yellow once more, "You get burned." she said coldly as he fell to the ground, she closed her hand, in the universal 'close your mouth' symbol, though this caused the flames to go out. Just then the other man crashed through the ceiling once more, she outstretched her hand towards him, catching the terrified man in mid-air just before he hit the floor.

"Rule number four: don't call me babe." she said as she walked over to him, she then squatted down in front of him and extended her pointer finger and pressed it gently against his forehead, "Rule number five: don't call me a bitch unless it's true, like right now, I'm easy to get along with you know, just as long as you follow ten simple rules lucky for you, you only broke five." she said, she removed her finger, there was a small black dot on his forehead, with that she stood and sashayed over to the push out doors of the pup, as she pushed open the door there was a flash of black electricity on the man's head, he then howled in pain, "Good day to you, I'm afraid I won't be returning." she said as she tossed her keys over her shoulder and onto the floor then walked away, her hair and eyes returning to normal.

Almost as soon as the pub was out of view an irritating sound filled her ears,_ "purupurupuru"_ There was only one person that could be, she raised her arm as if looking at a watch as the black transponder snail popped open, "Moshi Moshi~" she sighed.

_"I see you've arrived on the island safely."_ Her father's gruff voice spoke from the other end, Cana sighed and sat down on a bench along the side of the street, throwing her unoccupied arm over the side of the bench.

"I see your back at the base then, the receptionist must've told you I stopped by." She said as she heard her father chuckle, _"Actually no, the man flying through the air is what told me, I see you haven't gotten any better at keeping a low profile."_

"But daaaadddd!~ they were being all pervy~ It was annoying~" she whined as she threw her head back. Another laugh could be heard from the other end,_ "Oh well then, just head back to the base, I'll tell the receptionist I'm expecting you."_

"Kay~" She sang as the black den den mushi closed with a small clank, she frowned, her father had never been the type to say goodbye, she had asked him why once, he told her it was because it wasn't goodbye, because they would see each other again, she smiled slightly and shook her head then jumped up off the bench, "Yosh! Wait…where was the marine base again…?" she asked herself.

* * *

After a half an hour of wandering she walked back into the marine base, the same male receptionist from before was sitting there, he looked up at her perplexed before he spoke up, "I thought I said I'd call you when he came back." he said.

"But, I just talked to him and he told me he was back at the base and he told me to- wait a minute!" she hissed as she dodged a plume of smoke. "Your so mean~ I haven't seen you in so long and the first thing you do is attack me!" she whined.

"The only way to get to you is attacking in numbers or with sneak attacks, if we were to spar we both know how that would go." answered a gruff voice from behind her. Cana smirked triumphantly, a ripple of shadows going down her body as her hair changed black, "Shishishishishi~ You betcha~" she sang cheerily, not bothering to turn around before swiping her arm to the side, her father sent in the same direction only to turn to smoke before hitting the wall, he then reconstructed himself in front of her, "Daddy~!" she squealed, hugging him as the receptionist went bug eyed.

"Ease up kid." he ordered as she let go and pouted slightly, he sighed and reached forward and ruffled her hair as it turned back to normal, causing her to giggle, "So what was so important that I had to come all the way out here?" She asked.

"Ah, about that, just follow me." he commanded as he walked out of the base, Cana running after him yelling, "Oi! Daaaadddd! Wait up! I can only run so fast in flip-flops!" a half an hour later they arrived at their destination, "…The docks, Dad, why the hell are we at the docks?"

"Just follow me…" he said seriously as he climbed up onto the ship, Cana following him, the ship was big (Like Thousand Sunny Big) it had a large golden cobra headpiece and was grand in every way, the deck was covered in grass, in the rear of the deck was a large rectangular almost small-house like area that appeared to be about three stories high, each story complete with a balcony with golden railings.

On the top of the structure was the secondary mast, stretching up the mast was a series of pegs that were meant for climbing it, while at the top sat a large dome that was made of completely glass with the exception of the doorframe as well at the roof and floor.

In the center of the deck was a large cherry tree that was in full bloom, though out of its top grew out the main mast, though the sails had been pulled up so she couldn't see the Jolly Rodger. Under the tree sat a large red plaid hammock along with three red picnic tables and a tire swing suspended from one of the branches.

Towards the headpiece of the ship was a platform that was about 7 or eight feet high, connected to the deck through tree small staircases, though there was nothing on it but a few barrels and some rope.

In between the three staircases that lead up the platform were two spiral staircases that lead below the deck, which Cana could only assume was as beautiful as the upper deck.

Cana silently followed her father across the deck and up to the cherry tree, which now that she was closer she could see it had a small door, she could fit through easily due to her short stature, though she could assume others would have to duck, her father gestured for her to open it, which she did, only to see the inside of the tree was hollow, a small rope leading to the lower deck on the inside, how this had been constructed without killing the tree was beyond her, but she complied to her father's wished and grabbed hold of the rope, descending into a large office which she could only assume was the captain's office.

It had red wallpaper and black shag carpeting that upon closer inspection she realized was actually some kind of pelt, though it was soft as silk against her feet she could imagine it would be a pain to clean, her father crossed the room and sat down in a large wheeled red leather plush chair that was stationed in front of a large wooden desk, while she sat down on a rather comfortable tiger skin loveseat, though the obvious tension in the room made her rather uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.

"So, father, who's ship is this…" she asked, she only ever called him father when he was in a bad mood, though this time she couldn't split his mood between angry and sad, so she decided to play it safe.

"Do you know who Monkey D. Luffy is?" he asked seriously.

"Of course I do, he's the second king of the pirates, younger brother to Fire Fist Ace and the Blue Gentlemen Sabo, son of the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon and Grandson of Admiral Garp, one of the strongest and most respected marines in the world." she answered, seeing nothing to do with her current predicament, and knowing well that her father knew that she knew the answer to that question before he even asked it.

Her father cleared it throat and raised his chin, "That's not all…" he stated, Cana cocked her head but before she could say anything he asked her another question, "Do you know who you are?" he asked, Cana furrowed her brows and squirmed again in her seat, she didn't like where this was going.

"I am Nagato D. Cana, Daughter of Morgan V. Bex and Daughter of you-" before she could continue he cut her off, "Incorrect." he stated, "What part did I get wrong?" she asked nervously, something here wasn't right, she knew that much…

"All of it." he snapped sharply, Cana had never seen her father in such a nerve-racking state, she furrowed her brows, if this was a joke it certainly wasn't funny. "You are Monkey D Cana, Daughter of Strawhat Monkey D Luffy and Shadow Demon Nagato K Natsumi, Niece of Fire Fist Ace and Blue Gentlemen Sabo, Great Granddaughter of Garp, and Granddaughter of the Revolutionary Monkey D Dragon, as well as foster child of Morgan V Bex and myself."

"H-Huh…" Cana managed to choke out, "H-How…"

"I made a promise to your father that if anything were to happen to him and he left behind a child that I would raise it as my own, seventeen years ago I came into possession of said child and promised your mother I would raise the child until their seventeenth birthday when I would tell them who they are, and that child was you." he spoke loudly, not wanting to repeat himself more than necessary.

"B-But, what about mom…what about you…why…" she whispered to herself before shaking her head and giving a large grin, "No matter, he may be my father, but your my dad, you're the one who raised me after all." she said confidently.

Smoker shook his head, "You act just like him, You look just like him too." Smoker chuckled, nodding towards two wanted posters behind him, on them were two people, Shadow Demon Nagato K. Natsumi, Informant of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 950,000,000 beri and Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 1,000,000,000 beri.

Below the two posters were nine other posters, Pirate Hunter Roranoa Zoro, first mate of the Strawhat pirates, wanted for 900,000,000 beri. Burglar Cat Nami, navigator of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 250,000,000 beri. Sogeking Ussop, Sniper of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 525,000,000 beri. Black Foot Sanji, Cook of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 770,000,000 beri. Devil's Assistant Ray, Servant to Shadow Demon Natsu, wanted for 300,000,000 beri. Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, Doctor and Pet of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 150,000,000 beri. Devil's Child Nico Robin, Historian and Archeologist of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 800,000,000 beri. Cyborg Franky, Shipwright of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 440,000,000 beri, and lastly Humming Brooke, Musician of the Strawhat Pirates, wanted for 330,000,000 beri.

"SO COOL!" Cana squealed, seemingly completely over the initial shock, then she stopped and looked to Smoker, "Wait, what about this ship, why are we here?" She asked, being as dense as ever.

"It was built by Cyborg Franky, though he's obviously chosen to spoil you based on how extravagant everything is, he's the only Strawhat besides Roranoa Zoro that knows Strawhat left behind a child, it's your ship now, it's time for the world to know your name." he said as he stood and walked towards the rope ladder.

"Wait!" Cana called, "Why are you doing this, you're a marine, I'm the Daughter of the pirate king?! Aren't you supposed to capture and execute me not tell me to take over the world?!"

"I don't believe in that kind of justice, besides, as far as I know you were just a child I picked up off the street and raised, you learned of your origin while searching for information about your real parents then ran off and became a pirate, I had nothing to do with it." he stated, grabbing onto the rope, "By the way, there are two letters on the desk, on it to you from your mother, one is to Nico Robin from your mother, I've never opened them, but I think she'd want you to have them as well, also, I suggest you call Bex and tell her to send over some of your stuff before you leave." And with that, he was gone, Cana smiled, he never said goodbye.

She blew her bangs out of her face and sat down in the chair, "Wow~ Its uber comfy~" She sang, spinning in the chair before shaking her head and facing the letters on the desk, she resisted the temptation to open Robin's and instead grabbed the one addressed to, "My Darling Daughter." she then ripped it open and two pieces of paper fell out along with some kind of key.

One paper was merely a two by five inch strip and scrawled on it was some kind of coordinates, so she moved onto the next one…

_My Darling Daughter,_

_I know this is probably hard for you to accept - unless you were gifted with your father's naïveté and uncanny ability to never be shocked by anything - but I am indeed your mother and Luffy is indeed your father, however unlike what I told Vice Admiral Smoker - though by now I think I can assume he's been promoted - your father isn't actually dead, though at this point in time, he is severely injured, but he wanted you to be raised as a normal girl, then make a choice, he didn't want you to become a pirate if you didn't want to be one, but the only person he could think of to raise you was Smoker._

_He did however sacrifice his right to see his Nakama in order to give you this option, so, if you do chose to become a pirate, go to the coordinates on the other piece of paper, they should lead you to the island that houses the remaining eight strawhats, but first, I want you to visit a man named Ray in Logue Town, he owns a local bar and pub called Silver Sake, he'll explain to you what I can't, I don't have much time left before I have to go, the marines had surrounded us but we have a plan, so just do what your heart tells you._

_Natsumi K. Nagato_

Cana smiled to herself and set the letter down on the desk then reached for a large den den mushi to her right, figures, it looked just like her, or her father, yeah, most likely her father, the Strawhat shipwright had no clue what she looked like, she then dilled Bex's number and waited._ "Whatever your selling I don't want it."_ An irritated voice answered, figured, Bex didn't recognize the number, therefor thought it was a sales call, therefor was angry about it.

But before Bex could hang up Cana jumped in, "MOM! Jeeze it's just me." Cana groaned as Bex's voice brightened, _"Oh hey sweetie, how are things going? How's your father, he doing well?"_ she asked, by this Cana thought it was safe to assume Smoker hadn't told her of her origin for her own protection.

"Things are good, Dad's fine, says work is slow, anyway, I need you to ship some of my clothes and my guitar and the rest of my money down here to Shiko." Cana tried to explain.

_"What? Why? Did your father convince you to join the marines? I'm telling you now sweetie you're going to regret it big time, I know I did, the only good thing that came of it was my paycheck, so did he?"_ She asked, "Uhhh, sorta, he actually convinced me to become a pirate…" Cana said nervously.

_"Oh, that's wonderful~ I'll send you your stuff right away, have fun~"_ Her mother sang sweetly to which Cana felt her jaw drop, "Huh?!" but it was too late, her mother had already hung up…just what was wrong with her foster parents?!

Cana shook her head and grinned then stood up to go explore the underbelly of the ship, starting with a big door complete with a golden plaque that read, Captains Quarters, Cana pushed open the doors and felt stars rise to her eyes as he happily looked around the room, it had the same red wallpaper and black pelt carpet as her office but it was much bigger, in the corner was a large bed with a black and gold silk canopy and black red and gold silk blankets with the same black pelt pillows.

In the wall next to the bed was a large safe, on it was a small tag with the combination, while next to it was a bookshelf filled with various knick-knacks, from sea glass to snow globes and jewels. Moving on there was a table with various plates and platters, probably for food, she did love her food…

Then there was a huge map that took up most of that section of the wall, then there was a small walk-in closet, she pushed aside the red and gold velvet curtain and walked in, it was empty except for something in the back that sat proudly on a well-lit podium. She curiously approached in and gasped, it was a straw hat, it sat atop a wooden carving of what she recognized at her biological fathers head, though it had no face.

She reached forward and gingerly picked it up, causing the straw to rustle slightly, she then turned it over and looked inside, along the rim a cloth had been sewn, and on the cloth some names had been stitched on, she read them to herself, "Gold D. Rodger, Red Haired Shanks, Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. -" then it was blank, and dangling from it was the needle and thread, she then picked it up and sewed in her name then broke of the thread then smiled to herself before setting the hat down on her head, which she hadn't realized until seeing the hat had always felt empty.

With one last look towards the podium she left the closet area and moved on, next in her newly dubbed room of awesome was a big leopard couch with a black jungle wood coffee table. On either side of the couch were two square wooden coffee tables, on the ceiling above each on was a light, while on the coffee tables themselves were models of two ships, each complete with a golden plaque on the coffee table, one read, "The Going Merry" the other, "The Thousand Sunny"

Both names she recognized as the names of the two ships the Strawhat Pirates had sailed in, that was all, so she left and found herself back in the captain's office, where she then noticed a piece of black cloth on the wall, though it had been rolled up, she pulled over her chair and stood on top of it, though she still needed to get on her tiptoes in order to reach it, she gave it a good tug and it unraveled, it was a flag, or to be precise, a Jolly Rodger, it was a skull wearing a straw hat, she grinned and laughed, though it caused her to fall off the chair, bumping her head on the desk as she did so.

"Oww~" she whined as she sat, she then stood and dusted herself off, making doubly sure she hadn't damaged her new most valuable possession, her hat. She then walked out of the captains office which opened up into a long hallway, she walked down it reading the plaques on the doors, "Women's Quarters." boring, "Men's Quarter's" equally so, "Cargo Hold" Boring with a capital everything, then more cargo, Cana frowned then returned to the deck of the ship, she would explore more later, for now, she just wanted food… so she reached into her pocket and pulled out the rest of her money and looked at it, it was about, 2,000 beri, which could only buy her about 10 pounds of meat and maybe two or three loaves of bread, she sighed, she was defiantly going to starve.

* * *

**Wow, that chapter was a LOT longer than I thought it was, and I don't know how the beri system works, so im just converting the price for something in dollars to the price of something in yen and calling it a day. Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^_^ And for those who are confused as to Cana's power, I'll explain it to you here so you don't have to read my other story, "Fresh Start"**

**Cana's mother, Nagato K. Natsumi, commonly known as Natsu, was not from the One Piece world, but from our world, when she arrived she discovered that she had the power to control shadows and darkness, as well as turn her body into the later, she uses her power to manipulate peoples movements and can even make herself levitate and fly by manipulating her own shadow (Though Cana cant to this yet) she can also use the shadows as her eyes, wherever there is darkness, she can see you. She also discovers later that she can use this ability to open shadowy portals that can transport her to another shadow that is within 100 feet from her. Though at this time in the story Cana can only manipulate other people's shadow.**

**As for Cana's "Hell Fire" well, when she meets her mother later on she referee's to it as something that comes with being a 'Second Generation Jumper' by using the example that if Cana were to have a child they would most likely be able to use Cana's Hell Fire and another "Mystery Ability" the only catch is that these abilities are not devil fruits, though Cana - compared to her mother's level of skill when she was Cana's age - is a complete armature, and can only show the true extent of her power when she is angry, which doesn't happen very often, the only downside is since Smoker doesn't know or understand Cana's powers he had always told her they were the result of a devil fruit, therefor she is for the most part terrified of falling into the ocean.**

**A better explanation will be offered in future chapters, I just didn't want to ruin the story for you so I couldn't use many details.**


End file.
